A vacation?
by Clintasha
Summary: Clint and Natasha are out celebrating their 5 year anniversary of being partners when they learn that they need to stop a trade between the Red Room nearby where they are vacationing. THIS STORY IS UNDER EDIT
1. First Sight

_The task at hand was simple, kill him, and get out without anyone noticing until you are gone. You can do it Natalia._She doesn't usually get nervous before a mission, yet she didn't understand why she was so nervous for this one. Maybe it was the constant feeling that someone was watching her. She spun around one last time, still to find herself alone in the dark hallway, before entering the room, with her gun where she presumed would be level with her targets heart, where she had been told that her target was. She entered the dark room to find it empty, except for a dusty couch and a few chairs surrounded by a small table with what she assumed was today's paper on it. With her gun still up, she turned the corner to find only a few boxes. Natasha pointed her gun at the boxes and kicked it. "Empty," she said under her breath. _Where are they?_ She thought. Suddenly Natalia had a feeling she was not alone in this room. She slowly turned around to find an arrow aimed straight at her face by a man, who was quite handsome in her opinion, in a black suit. Natasha dropped her gun, making him think she surrendered, but we all know she doesn't give up that easily. "Ms. Romanova you have caused quite a stir at my organization." Clint said as he lowered his bow. Suddenly, Natasha sprung forward, landed on his back, knocked his bow out of his hand (which sent the arrow flying), and managed to pin him to the ground. She was about to pull out the weapon of her choice when Barton rolled them both over so that he was now pinning her. "As I was saying, you caused a stir at my organization, and I was sent here to kill you."

"Then why don't you?" Natasha replied with a blank expression.

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I already would have, but I saw something special in you that I think S.H.I.E.L.D. could use. Before I go anywhere with you though I'm going to need your weapons." She pondered whether or not she would go with him to join this mystery operation, since her only other option at this point was death, and there was something in his eyes that she might trust him, so she would go. He slowly let her up and grabbed her gun and his bow from the floor and pointed it at her as she stood up and started disassembling herself, taking each and every knife and gun off and handing it to him. _There was no way I'm giving him my widow bites, he can't possibly know about them, no one can see them and the only people who ever got to see them didn't live to tell the tale. _ When she was done, he set the weapons far out of her reach and then began patting her down, starting from her ankles, making sure that he had all of her weapons, when he got to her wrists and he began unlatching her widow bites she started to sweat. _How did he know about those?! _It suddenly occurred to her that there had probably been security cameras on one of her missions. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath so that only she could hear.

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS! I also need a place where they should go on vacation! **_  
_


	2. Party Time

**Five years later**

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Natasha warned.

"For what?" Clint called from over his book.

"I don't know, Tony wanted you and I to come to the living area at noon, I think it's some kind of celebration."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep the 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' waiting." Barton said. As they left Clint's room in Stark Towers and were walking to the living area they laughed and joked about what Tony had planned for them. When they arrived they were greeted by a shower of confetti and "Surprise!" from Tony, Pepper, Thor, Dr. Banner, and Steve.

"What's all this for?" Clint asked. The confused look on Natasha's face showed that she knew nothing more about this than he did.

"As if you guys didn't know," Tony said with a smile. Barton and Romanoff exchanged confused looks. "oh… they really don't know."

"Tony tells us it is your five year anniversary." Thor explained.

"Anniversary? "Natasha and Clint said together.

"The anniversary of when you guys first met, when you were assigned to kill her but didn't," Tony explained. A look of understanding passed over both of the assassins' faces. Natasha looked to her left and noticed a banner that read 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' and a table to their right with a cake on it.

"Wow, has it already been that long?" Natasha asked.

"Feels like it was just yesterday." Clint said with a smile.

"Feels like it's been ten years-OUCH!" Tony had received an elbow in the ribs from Pepper and a glare from Natasha in return for his snide comment.

"Anyways," Pepper said stepping away from Tony to hand them plane tickets. "we booked you guys a trip to San Francisco. You can see the Golden Gate Bridge, pier 39, the beach, all the touristy things!" The assassins both looked skeptical. "Come on guys, you have to go!" Barton and Romanoff exchanged looks. "They're nonrefundable."

"Sounds fun," Clint said.

"Ok," Natasha said in agreement.

"Now my favorite part of every party, the cake!" Steve said as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and approached the cake.

_This would be an interesting trip._ Natasha thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I HAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER WRITTEN OUT YESTERDAY BUT IT DISAPPEARED SOMEHOW... OH WELL, I THINK THIS ONE IS BETTER ANYWAYS. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS!**


	3. Bugged

**5 years ago**

"Sorry, there's only one bed, they didn't expect me to have company." Clint apologized.

"I get the bed." Natasha said as she climbed on the bed. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it on the couch.

"I guess I'll take the couch." Clint said quietly to himself.

"What's your name, archer?" Natasha asked.

"They call me hawkeye, but I'm also known as Agent Barton."

"Well, _hawkeye_, since you already know my code name, and my last name, and I'd prefer you not call me by my first name, you can have this blanket instead." Natasha said as she reached in the closet to grab a blanket and threw it at him.

He caught it with one hand. "Thanks,"

Natasha lied in the bed and within minutes pretended to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She held perfectly still other than her breathing. She had lots of practice at this from when she was a child. She waited until she heard his breathing slow, then she got up, looking around everywhere for any sign of bugs (hidden cameras/microphones), weapons, or anything he could use against her. She found nothing. She started making her way near the door to see if there were any bugs on the door, like ones that would sound an alarm if she opened the door, she still found nothing. _He totally trusts me_. She thought. She considered leaving for a moment. She turned and looked at the couch, only to find Barton gone. She turned towards the door again to find Barton in front of the door.

"Thinking about leaving?" he asked.

"No, just making sure the place wasn't bugged." Natasha explained as she climbed back in bed. Neither of them slept at all for the rest of the night, they trusted each other, but not enough to sleep in the same room, not yet at least.

**END OF CHAPTER 3! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS/REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Traveling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FROM NOW ON WHEN IT GOES TO THE PAST (IF I GO BACK TO THE PAST IT WILL BE SLANTED **_LIKE THIS _**AND WHEN IT GOES TO THE PRESENT IT WILL BE NORMAL WRITING. THE OTHER THING IS THAT THIS IS POST-AVENGERS, SORRY IF I HAVE THE DATES MIXED UP BETWEEN WHEN THEY MET AND WHEN THEY BECAME AVENGERS. I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING, SORRY. THANKS FOR WAITING SO LONG, SO YOU GET AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I'M NOT SURE IF PRODUCT NAMES NEED A DISCLAIMER EITHER, BUT JUST IN CASE I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER.**

_Just act normal. That's all you have to do this week. _Natasha told herself, but the problem was she wasn't normal. She would never have a normal life, neither would anyone who had killed as many people as she had. She still remembered every person she had murdered before coming to shield, remembered the look on their face when she pointed her gun at them, realizing that like many others, they had been distracted by her beauty. But that was the way of the Black Widow.

Clint put a hand on her shoulder, suddenly bringing her back to reality, telling her it was time to board the plane. He gave her a slight nod and a wink, as if he could read her mind, telling her it would be alright, but she saw straight through it, he was just as nervous about acting normal and trying to not be recognized as she was.

As they boarded Tony's private jet with their carryon they waved goodbye to the rest of the team who waited at a safe distance from the plane.

"Bet you $50 they sleep together by the time they are done with their vacation." Tony whispered to Banner.

"You're on." He said and they shook on it.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how can you be so sure?" Captain asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Tony replied with a smirk.

* * *

As they boarded the plane people immediately took their bags from them and placed them where they could be easily grabbed by either of their owners if needed. As they sat down they were immediately flooded with people making sure they had everything they needed. "Tony really went all out," Natasha whispered to Clint as someone showed her how to work the TV and handed her the remote, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the flood of people and Clint soon realized this. He stood abruptly and shooed everyone away, promising to tell them if they needed anything. "Thanks," Natasha said, "what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter to me, whatever you want to watch I'm fine with." He shrugged. She settled on watching The Hunger Games, hoping the nickname 'Katniss' that had been given to Clint by Tony wouldn't come to his mind. She watched him walk over to his bag, pull out his headphones and IPod and put them in his ears. He soon began moving his head up and down to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. She decided to explore the jet while he was listening to his music. She walked through the white room with the gold border where they had been sitting, which was their living area. She came to a fairly big bedroom which she guessed was Tony's room. She walked into the luxurious bedroom complete with a king size bed with a brown silk comforter. She noticed that on the right was a door to a small bathroom. Natasha walked in and looked up, noticing the holes in the ceiling above the shower which was where the water came out of rain-style. She noted the solid gold toilet and sink and laughed. She left the room to walk down the other way to find an almost as big room, which she guessed was for Pepper. It had a connecting bathroom as well that had an identical design except for the gold. She was sure there was much more to explore but the plane's captain had come over the speakers asking everyone to sit down because they would be hitting some turbulence shortly. She came into the room where Clint was still bobbing his head up and down to his music, she tapped lightly on his shoulder, he removed an earphone so she could explain what the captain had said.

* * *

When they arrived in San Francisco they collected their bags and saw that tony had a car waiting to pick them up.

When they arrived at their 5-star hotel Natasha excused herself to the restroom while Clint went to check them in. When she came back out she noticed Clint arguing with the person at the front desk.

"I'm sorry for the mix up sir, but that's our only room available." The man behind the desk was explaining to Clint for, based on the man's expression, had to be at least the fifth time.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"They screwed up our room, we have the 'Romantic Suite'." Clint explained.

"This has Tony written all over it." Natasha said to Clint.

"We'll deal with him later," Tony said, "are you sure that's the only suite?"

"I'm afraid so," the man said apologetically.

"Fine. We'll make due." Clint said as he took the key from the man angrily.

* * *

"Oh my God." Clint said as he walked through the suite. Natasha joined him in the bedroom and her jaw dropped. There was a heart shaped bed in the center of the room with a red comforter, sprinkled with rose peddles. On the left of the bed there was a night stand with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. "You're right, it has Tony written all over it. He's been convinced we're together ever since we met." She walked through the rest of the suite, there was also a red couch in the bedroom, a connecting bathroom with a jet bathtub, a bar, and a complete kitchen.

After she finished exploring she decided to have a seat on the living room couch and check out the TV. Clint approached her not long after. "Do you want to order room service?" Natasha thought about all of the times she had disguised herself as a hotel employee delivering room service so she could gain access to her target's room.

"I don't trust room service." She replied.

"You don't trust anyone," he said.

"I trust you," she told him.

He smiled. "So, do you want me to go pick something up?"

"Sure,"

* * *

After she was done eating she decided to have a drink at the bar. "Care to join me?" she asked Clint.

"Sure," he replied, joining her. "Do they have any beer or is it just liquor?"

"They have Coors Light, Bud Light, and some weird off brand that I can't pronounce."

"Coors please." He replied.

She grabbed the beer for him as she poured herself some Vodka.

"So apparently Tony had scheduled us a tour around here for tomorrow,-"Clint groaned at this, "_but _knowing us, Pepper canceled it, it was probably something else romantic Tony had planned like a couple's tour anyways. So I thought maybe tomorrow we could hit the beach." She paused. "What do you think?"

"Anything beats a couple's tour." Clint said with a smile.

"Hey, uh Clint? Natasha asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Don't drink too much unless you want a hangover tomorrow in the sun all day." Natasha said noticing that he was already on his 5th beer.

"Will do ma'am,"

"And one more thing," she said going into the bedroom to grab an extra pillow from the bed and a blanket from the closet. She threw them at him. "I get the bed." She smiled.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT!**


	5. The Beach

**A/N: Guys thank you so much for all of the reviews. I actually came online to delete this story and saw that I had 6 reviews and decided against it. I'm going to make them get a bit cozier together in the next 2 chapters. I had an idea for another story that I was planning on doing after I deleted this one, but instead I will do that as a follow-up or something like that. Apparently people spell Natasha's last name differently, but I've seen it spelled Romanoff and Romanov, sorry if it bugs you when I spell it Romanoff. Thanks and happy reading!**

_No one notice me. No one notice me._ Natasha thought to herself as she walked down the crowded beach trying to keep from anyone bumping into her and spilling the food she was carrying. She walked back to the part of the beach where Clint had been sitting with the umbrella and chairs they rented at a local store. She instantly spotted the familiar looking rainbow umbrella surrounded by girls in bikinis. Natasha rolled her eyes. She quickly thought of her options. Should she fake it and pretend they were together or should she just tell them to get the hell out of her way?

_Where the hell is Natasha when you need her?_ Clint thought. He was currently surrounded by a large number of girls in very revealing bikinis.

"You know my girlfriend is going to be back any minute, she just went to get some food." Clint explained while gently grabbing the hand that were trying to put sunscreen on his back and pushing them away.

"Well I don't see her," the owner of the hands said, her face coming closer to his in a madder-of-fact way.

"Yeah, does she even exist?" another girl said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Maybe she found someone else. Maybe you should too." A girl is a blue bikini said.

"Or maybe she's right behind you all wondering what the hell is going on." Natasha said. Instantly most of the girls fled in fear of Natasha, but the girls who spoke stayed behind.

"You, hands off unless you want to lose them." Natasha told the girl who had been rubbing Clint's shoulders. The girl paused looked at Natasha as if she had just now noticed her presence and just about wet herself because of the look on Natasha's face. The girl in the blue bikini who seemed to be friends with the girl who almost wet herself left with her, whispering to each other as they walked away. Natasha and Clint both knew the last one would be harder to get rid of. Natasha turned and noticed that the girl had been staring at her and Clint. She had a bad feeling. It was the feeling she had gotten when Colson had told them that Barton had been compromised.

"Aren't you Black Widow from the Avengers?" she asked Natasha, and before either of them could deny it she turned to Clint, "And you're Hawkeye. Oh come on you can't deny it, it's highly unlikely that both of you would both be look-alikes."

Clint and Natasha tried to keep their expressions blank as they looked at each other. It was silent for a while. Natasha was the first to break the silence. "Listen here, I can list fifteen ways to kill or severely injure you with that bottle of sunscreen in your hand right there, so don't talk right now, if you say anything to _anyone_, and I mean anyone, our agency will track you down and _make_ _sure_ you can't tell anyone, got it?" The girl nodded quickly. "Good. Now go."

"That was close Natasha, thanks for your help though."

"It's your fault you know"

"How is it my fault?" Clint demanded.

"You're the one who has to be so damn good looking." Natasha said with a smile. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She thought. She didn't take it back though.

"Did I ever mention how cute you look when you're jealous?" Clint asked teasingly.

"Oh, please. I was not jealous." Natasha answered while rolling her eyes.

"Of course not." Clint said sarcastically with a smile. And with that he leaned in and kissed her, just a peck on the lips, and pulled back expecting her to punch him, but to his surprise she pulled him back into the kiss. Soon what had turned into a peck on the lips to see her reaction turned into a passionate, fiery make out. But their moment was quickly ruined by one of the nearby guys sitting in chairs.

"Hey you two, get a room!" his statement was accompanied by various voices and nods in agreement. They pulled apart, looking over to where the voice came from and seeing the looks of the people around him.

An embarrassed Natasha said "I'm going to go in the water, I'd ask if you want to stay, but I won't give you a chance to be swarmed by girls again."

"It wasn't my fault,"

"Yeah, sure." Natasha said sarcastically. "Come on." She dragged him to the water where they waded and jumped waves for hours.

**Later That Night **

Clint listened to Natasha's heavy breathing as she slept. He suddenly heard the chime of his laptop telling him he had a video call. Clint quickly got to his laptop, so it wouldn't wake Natasha. He took the laptop into the bathroom and shut the door so it wouldn't wake Natasha.

"Hey Katniss, how's the vacation?" Tony Stark asked.

Clint rolled his eyes, "You would know, you sabotaged it."

The billionaire looked hurt to have been accused of this, "Why would I do something like that?"

"How much money did you put on it?" Clint asked, as if he could read his mind.

Tony sighed, "Fifty dollars. Now, how do I put this, did I make any money yet?"

"What? No."

Tony sighed and handed a now visible Banner $20. "I still might earn it back, the week's not over yet." Stark told Banner.

"Is that the only reason you called?" Clint asked.

"No, Fury told me to give you a mission. There's a place nearby that's selling mini Natasha's, basically child ninjas. You guys need to eliminate the director and his men and recruit the children to S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you guys have a place nearby with fax machines?"

"I think the lobby has one."

"Good, I'll secure the connection and send the info through there. You need to get info before anyone else so get into the fax room and get the papers, call me back in ten minutes with the fax number and then be in the room when it prints so no one sees the papers." Tony explained.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Hey Tony, the number is 800-485-2375."

"Got it." Tony said. Suddenly the fax machine sprung to life and papers started coming out of it, which Clint collected, then he hung up the phone and climbed back into the air vents and went to their room.

When he got in their room Natasha was still sleeping. She was thrashing around in her sleep. _She's having a nightmare. _Clint thought. He heard his name. Clint climbed into bead with her and whispered to her "Shh… Tasha it's okay, I'm right here." He started stroking her hair and she clung to him. _This is going to be interesting to explain when she wakes up._ He thought to himself. He kissed her forehead. She woke up slowly for the first time in her life and kissed his forehead back.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER**


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I kind of haven't updated in a while, I was at summer camp. I'm thinking of mixing the follow-up with this story. I still don't know if I will. Would you guys like to see a flashback of Fury's reaction to Clint bringing Natasha to S.H.I.E.L.D.? If so, leave it in the reviews section what you would like to see!**

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer, please don't sue. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything Marvel related. If I did I would not be writing this, I would be working on a movie with Clint and Natasha. **

"We have to take down a trade between _who?_" Natasha asked Clint to make sure she had heard him right.

Clint groaned. He knew she would react this way. She had worked so hard to separate herself from the Red Room. "The Red Room. Well at least we don't have to go to the actual base in Russia, the base they're trading from is about 2 hours away from here. The file said that the people transporting them were going to be new so they won't know who you are." He sighed. "You're the best one for the job. Think about the things that you went through, Tasha. Don't you want to get them out of that?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Where is it we're going?" He showed her the map and explained how they were planning on getting there.

"The plane is going to _drop_ us off here an-"

"Why did you put emphasis on "drop?" she asked suspiciously.

Clint smiled. He knew she wasn't going to like this one bit. He made a mental note to make sure she wasn't in shooting range when he told her that they were going to be parachuting into the forest where the trade would take place. "No reason."

* * *

"We're doing what?!" Natasha asked over the loud wind. She had her parachute on.

"Come on Tahsa, we need to jump or we'll miss the location!" Clint explained.

Natasha looked out of the plane to see how long the fall was. Clint realized that Natasha wasn't going to jump so he took advantage of her posture and shoved her out of the plane and then followed her out while hanging on to both of their backpacks.

"Damn you Barton!" she shouted at him. He just laughed at her. They had silence except for the roaring wind in their ears for several more minutes before Clint broke it.

"Pull the parachute now!" He yelled above the wind as he pulled his own parachute. She did as she was told, but her parachute didn't budge. He saw her start to panic as she kept pulling on the latch. Clint sighed and put on the backpacks, one on his back and one on the front, and grabbed Natasha to prevent her from falling to her death. They soon approached the trees and began adding many scratches to their faces and limbs.

"We should look for shelter. It's going to get dark soon." Clint told Natasha when they finally got to the ground. They began their trek across the forest to look for shelter.

"I think I see a cave." Natasha said while she squinted into the distance.

"I think you're right." Clint said as he looked where she was squinting. They soon began to make their way to the cave while shooting guards every now and them when they appeared.

"I think this is a bigger trade than S.H.I.E.L.D. thought. Why else would they have so much security?" Clint said. Natasha nodded and Clint read her thoughts. She was worried if S.H.I.E.L.D. was wrong about how big the trade was she was worried about people recognizing her. Her line of work was keen on people underestimating her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I just realized that I haven't updated in almost a month so I understand if you hate me now. I have been traveling and then I got hooked on this new Clintasha fanfic. Anyways let's get to see what Clint and Natasha are doing in a forest in the middle of California. And for those of you who don't think there are forests in Cali, I live there and trust me it's not all beaches. Also I'm basing this upon the avengers movie and other fanfics. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the avengers.**

As they neared the cave Natasha could sense that there was something in there, but she knew it wasn't a person so she let Clint go in first without telling him she thought something was in there. She just sat down on a rock out of the way and watched. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Clint scream and run out followed by a strange looking bird. Natasha started laughing and almost fell over when it started pecking him on the head. "Tasha!" He yelled when he realized that she knew something was in the cave.

"I'm sorry- wait- no I'm not." She said trying to catch her breath. She watched him get chased for about twenty more minutes before the humor in it died down and she just shot the bird. An out of breath Clint sat down next to her panting.

"Not that funny." He mumbled.

"No. Very funny." Natasha replied with a smile. She stood up. "Come on, we're going to need rest if we're going to take down a trade between The Red Room- and recruit some of the kids." This time she would go in first- and have her gun at the ready.

"Wake up, I need to get my rest too if you want me to be able to save your ass when you screw up." Natasha growled as she kicked Clint's still form on the ground.

Clint sighed. "Nice to see you too, Tasha." He said sarcastically as he picked himself up off of the cave floor and rubbed the spot that Natasha had kicked.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she lay down on the blanket where Clint had previously been laying. Clint sat down, braced his back against the cave wall and started to strategize the mission they were about to go on. Should they go in guns blazing or sneak their way in? He thought about what Natasha would say if he told her they would go in guns blazing. He winced. Yeah, we should just sneak in through the top and go through the vents to where the kids were being held. The files said that the kids hadn't been completely brainwashed yet, but the kids still wouldn't completely trust them. He sighed and looked at Natasha, he watched her breathing. She wasn't asleep yet, like she was waiting to see if he would do something.

"Go to sleep Tahsa. I'm not going anywhere without you." He said. She opened her eyes to lock eyes with her partner and nodded to show that she trusted him to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the avengers still!**

Q"That lying asshole!" Natasha said when she woke up to find that her partner had left her.

Meanwhile:

Clint had a very good reason for momentarily leaving his partner (he was only half a mile away from the cave), though he didn't plan on her waking up before he got back, he was spying on a certain Russian, and not the one he may or may not love. Natasha didn't believe in love. He understands why though, love doesn't exist from where she is from. Slipping out of his momentary daze he focused on the blonde Russian talking to the man in front of her from the tree he was in.

"Get the girls to go check out the noise you supposedly heard over by that cave, you paranoid bastard!" she yelled at the man in front of her. The unknown man looked like he was going to wet himself.

"But Mrs. Belova, we must prepare the girls for their procedure and examination." He squeaked. Clint internally laughed, this man was defiantly new if he wasn't immune to her yet.

She rolled her eyes, and muttered "If you want something done you need to do it yourself." as she walked towards the cave.

_That's my cue,_ Clint thought to himself as he started climbing from tree to tree towards the cave.

**A/N: Who will get there first, Clint or Yelena? **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**hey well, please don't hate me but I'm going to have to delete this story for a while until i can finish editing it because I thinks it's crappy and I can do much better than this. I mean for goodness sake I'm in an English XL class I can do MUCH better than this. If you want to keep in contact with me to give me suggestions and other things, this author's note will be up here so you can review this and talk to me, you can PM me, and i have a Clintasha Instagram account ( clintashaaa). Sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to have it fixed by December. **


End file.
